krazy kurain adventures: turnabout prologue
by barrylawn
Summary: i must make an explanation of what happened before turnabout kurain, CAN I DO IT? (obviously set BEFORE any of the krazy kurain adventures series)


KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES

TURNABOUT PROLOGUE

BY BARRYLAWN

so theres this place in asia called the kingdom of kurain. its where stuff is peaceful. very very peaceful. yknow?

however there is one thing that is just stupid.

ya wanna know what that is?

kudgey (the kurain judge) gavelled the desk

"since we dont need attorneys..."

"uh we havent needed any in years why are u mentioning this" said leifa

"for the reader" said kudgey "now i declare the defendant mr wit less... GUILTY"

JUST THEN A BUNCHA PEOPLE RUSHED IN AND ATTACKED THE JUDGE AND THEY CARRIED WITLESS AWAY

"CURSES" shouted kudgey "THE EVIL DRAGONS OF REBELLION STRIKE AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN"

MEANWHILE ON ANOTHER PLANET...

"OBJECTION!" shouted the great lawyer phoenix wright who was in his own NORMAL court with his friend apollo justice athena cykes and he was fighting against miles edgeworth for murder that happen during some wedding "edgeworth there is a page torn out of the grooms book. that could have been the memory of the wedding! which means he must have forgotten the wedding happened and that is how the time travel-"

"HERBJURCTION" shouted edgeworth "wright ur wrong. if this really happened then what happened to the page?"

"uuuuuuuuh" sweated phoenix

"GOTCHA" shouted apollo "wright while you were arguing i perceived larrys hat. ITS UNDER THERE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed larry

"larry! u couldnt have done it did u" shouted phoenix

"IM SORRY NICK I THOUGHT I JUST WANTED TO REMEMBER THAT DAY FOREVER SO I STOLE THE GROOMS NOTE I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS IMPORTANT BUT I DIDNT KILLLLL HIMMMM!"

...

"witness your under arrest for tampering with evidank" said udgey

"ohhh COME ON!" screamed larry and the bailiff picked him up and he was carried out kicking screaming and crying

==============kurain=

the doors opened

"hey detective we caught a sinner" said nahyuta dragging a dragon of rebellion in

the bearded man with teh damaran walked to the man

"u have a choice mortal. plead forgiveness to our god or suffer the flames of hell"

the man glared at him

"HEIL DRAGON-"

the detective winked and HE BURST INTO FLAMES AND HE BURNED TO ASHES

"send any more sinners to me nahyuta i shall take care of them" said detective

"of course... jesus christ."

nahyuta left temple temple and saw there was a girl having a shower under the waterfall

"HEY U THATS ONLY FOR LEIFA"

but the little boy bokuto sunami threw a rock at him and he fell unconcious

"dont worry mystic maya hes down" said ahlbi

====CALIFORNA

phoenix was relaxing on the chair when apollo came and said

"hey nick shouldnt we be investigating the time travel incident"

"come on apollo weve already proven the time travel was fake i mean how could time travel exist thats BS"

just then the phone rang

"ah finally" said phoenix picking up the phone "hey maya"

"hello mr phoenix" said a dark voice

"WH-WHO THE FUK ARE U"

"i am... unimportant. however i understand u are a famous defense attorney"

"yea"

"well com over her or maya is... no longer living"

"WHAT?! YU BASTARD I KILL YOU" shouted nick

===MEANWHILE===

"thanks for scaring him off bokky" said maya "anyway i gotta go meet the king at this bar"

"but what about pearl" said bokuto

"o shes going to the burger shop shell be fine shes friends with the owner i think he likes her tho so keep an eye on him ok thanks"

===BACK===

"apollo" said phoenix

"yea"

"take care of the office i gotta go save maya"

"W-WAAA-"

but wright had gone

"o well guess im the owner now" said apollo and he worked on fixing up teh office to reflect that he was the owner

===AFTER THE PLANE RIDE===

phoenix got off the place (alone cause it was edgeys private jet) into kingdom of khurain

a camel pass him by and it scare him and then he saw a little boy pass him

"hey boi where u going" shouted phoenix "(wow i sound like a creep)"

"im going to burger shop to make sure burger man doesnt hit on legal girl who looks 2 years old"

"can i come"

"sure"

but then BOY WAS ARRESTED BY BEARDED MAN

"i jesus christ DAMN U" shouted beard

"NOOO ILL DEFEND U BOI" shouted penix

"ha good luck with that" said beard

they went to the courtroom to determine bokutos fate

TO BE CONTINUED IN TURNABOUT KURAIN


End file.
